


Waiting For You

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, He just wants love, Lotta making out, M/M, Mild Smut, Mob AU, Mob Bosses, Renjun Harem, Someone love him, be warned, bookstore owner/worker renjun, but alotta fluff, cause he deserves all the love, cause sweet boi renjun's been thru it, he's also a bit insecure, may be some fighting, mention of depression and sadness, more cuteness less plot, plot has to do with the mob members, poor babie, possessive shits, renjun sweet boi, some jealousy, stay for the fluff i dare u, there is some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Renjun reads his days away, wishing for someone tall, dark and handsome to protect him like in the novels. Cue four men crashing into his life, claiming him as theirs.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. Got My Heartbeat Racing

**Author's Note:**

> im bringing this back! mostly cause im finally getting around to rewriting/editing it  
> still not sure how often i'll update, but i do have the chapters written so i won't take long to update :)  
> anyways i hope yall enjoy  
> and pls forgive any editing mistakes  
> (chapter names are gonna be inspired by fitz and the tantrum lyrics and glass animals lyrics)

Huang Renjun, just at the age of twenty, was a bookstore owner. His grandparents were the original owners before the title was handed down to his parents. However, after their passing two years ago, Renjun decided to drop out of highschool and instead live his life among the stories that sat on the shelves of the historical shop. It was a shop known for the fact that it had no name. Renjun never asked his parents or grandparents why the bookstore never had a name, but he did know better than to change it, even when all of his family friends advised him to name it. 

The bookstore itself was a small, vintage shop. The space was way too small and congested, with five bookshelves in the middle area placed upon carpeted floor, and large bookshelves covering three of the walls. The fourth wall was bare and stood behind the wooden counter with an old cash register on it. The glass doors at the end of one of the bookcase-d walls, conveniently placed in the view of the wooden counter, was the only new thing about the store. There was also a back door hidden between two of the bookshelved walls that led to a storage room of sorts. The colour scheme of the store was what added to the vintage-y atmosphere, being in neutral tones and slightly rusted from the outside.

Renjun ran this bookshop for a year before anything interesting happened. 

It was a quiet weekday night. Nothing much happened that day save for his usual customers. Most of his customers were teenagers looking for fictional novels and/or poems, though they came more during the weekends when there was no school, and older generations looking for something that would transport them back to their past lives to help them feel like they belong once again -and they would come more during the weekdays when there were no adolescent rush. 

On this very evening, Renjun had left the shop’s glass door open to let the cool autumn breeze fall in, the sounds of cars and chattering people floating in as well and eventually quieting down to just the sound of the wind howling outside.

When he heard no sounds coming from outside, Renjun looked up from the book he was caught up in, one called ‘Angel’ that had him falling in love with the gorgeous and mysterious male lead, and was surprised to find how dark it had become outside. Renjun shivered.

The town Renjun lived in was in no way shape or form small, but the effect that the newly emerged mob had on it was extreme. People assume this mob had been working behind the scene for quite some time because when they first came into the light, they knew people in high-up positions that shot down any information that was released about this mob. It’s to the point that no one even knew what they were called. 

Their activities were what pushed the police department to enforce a curfew by six pm, when the sun sets. That was the time when the mob, along with other criminals, would 'come out to play.' There were some people at the start of the curfew that would stay past the enforced time, but they were never to be seen again, and even the best detectives couldn't find out what was going on without risking certain parts of their lives. 

Renjun sighed, dreading the walk home in the dark. 

“Maybe I could stay here tonight.” He mumbled as he stared out at the isolated road, the shops in front of his were already closed. “But I’m hungry.” 

He stared down at the page he was on and pouted. “Why can’t I have a gorgeous and mysterious man protecting me and loving me like this…”

Renjun shut his book with a huff, still pouting as he decided to wait until sunrise before he set out to go home, that way he could stop by the convenience store on his way and get something to eat. With his mind made up, Renjun eyed the last of the books he had to put in their place. 

“Okay, put the books back, close up shop, find a comfy place in the storage room to read and long for a handsome man.” He mumbled his plan to himself as he grabbed the books from the counter. They were new books he had ordered to add to his store. 

Since he had arranged the books alphabetically, he had to walk towards the very last bookshelf to place three of the books. The fourth book started with a ‘B’ which meant he had to walk back to the first shelf, right by the entrance. 

What he wasn’t on counting on being there was a tall figure with a mask around their face covering their nose and mouth. But since Renjun was used to customers coming in and out quietly, it didn’t really surprise him. 

Just as he had turned the corner of the bookshelf, he came face to face with the man, ultimately freezing both of them in their spots. The only sound heard was of the stranger panting. 

Renjun stared curiously at the stranger’s deep dark eyes, visible even though his soft-looking blue hair fell over them. Renjun glanced at the entrance as he heard shouting in the distance, and then glanced back at the stranger currently leaning against the bookshelf that was against the wall right by the door. It wasn’t hard for him to realize that the guy was probably hiding from someone, or someones.

Being the nice person he was, Renjun slipped the shop keys out from his pastel blue hoodie whilst heading towards the entrance. He shut the glass door, locked it, and flipped over the closed sign. 

“There’s the storage room door, there’s another door at the end of the hall. It leads to the back alley.” Renjun stated in his quiet voice, very much aware of the stranger’s gaze on him, before he turned off the shop lights. The whole shop was cast in darkness, save for the little amount of light that the lamp posts outside allowed in. The stranger still didn’t move. 

Renjun didn’t think much of it, instead he moved to put away the last book he still had in his hand. Thanks to the bit of light seeping through the glass doors, Renjun was able to tell what the names were on the shelves, which he then realized he’d have to stretch on his toes in order to put the book back. It didn’t help that he was being stared at by a suspicious stranger. 

While struggling to put the book into its place, Renjun didn’t notice the stranger move. Not until there was a warmth pressing against his back, followed by an arm reaching against his to put the book on the high shelf with ease. 

Renjun slowly turned around, surprised to see how close he was to the stranger. The stranger was just a few centimeters away from his face, he was close enough to hear the other breathing. Renjun felt his heartbeat speed up at the situation he found himself in. He tried to move away but the bookshelf behind him stopped him from moving too far. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as the stranger gently grabbed his chin and guided Renjun to look up at him. 

The stranger’s gaze intimidated him, but Renjun didn’t move, he was frozen in place staring into the dark twinkling eyes. 

“Cute.” The stranger whispered, his low voice laced with amusement. Then he leaned closer, which had Renjun widening his eyes. The stranger leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Renjun’s lips through his mask -Renjun could feel the outline of parted lips through the rough cloth, his mind muddled. The stranger pulled away slowly, looking very deeply into Renjun’s wide eyes. Then he winked and left within seconds, leaving Renjun cold and blushing horribly. 

Right when he heard the storage door close, Renjun fell to the ground, hands against his cheek. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he had a fever with how warm he was. 

It was safe to say Renjun didn’t stop thinking about that small moment. It was closest to any sort of romantic moment he had ever had, and was his first kiss! Okay it really wasn’t a kiss considering the mask stopped their lips from actually touching, but for hopeless romantic Renjun, that counted as a kiss. He even dazed out of his book the next few hours just replaying in his mind what had happened, and his fingers subconsciously touching his lips. 

It was even weirder when he was walking home after stopping by the convenience store in the morning, he kept feeling like he was being followed, or watched. He didn’t think much of it though, just kept on his way, even when he was greeted by the neighbor's dog, he ignored it. It wasn’t until he had entered his shitty apartment did he feel safe and relaxed. 


	2. You’re Just The Right Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy.... :)

The next morning was back to normal...until the afternoon. 

There were a number of usual customers who had come in looking for more to read, or asking Renjun to look into certain books. He didn’t mind it, everyone was relatively nice.

There was one customer, however, who happened to catch Renjun’s attention. He had walked in right after the last customer of rush hour had left. This stranger wore a silk, red button up tucked into black jeans. By the flashy watch around his wrist and the sleek black car he had exited, Renjun assumed the man was rich. That was still normal -there were wealthy customers from time to time who were searching for rarities from a small bookstore. 

Renjun felt a sense of familiarity though when he caught the dark gaze of the man that seemed to have the same hair and eye shape as the stranger Renjun had encountered the night before. This fact had him straightening up in his seat behind the counter. 

Maybe he came back to kill him? Maybe he came back to see if Renjun had told anyone of his existence, even though Renjun had no idea who this man was? Or maybe he came back to kiss him again- 

Who knows why he came back. But Renjun reassured himself that he wouldn’t do anything in broad daylight, with people passing by either on foot or in cars. He gulped the fear down and waited for the man to approach.

The man walked over and stood in front of the counter, leaning against it as his lips pulled up into a smirk when he noticed the recognition on Renjun’s face. 

“Hey, cutie.” His greeting was followed by a wink. This confused Renjun, who was expecting something hostile, although with how the stranger had flirted with him the night before, it wasn’t exactly surprising.

And, of course, of all the things Renjun could say, he chose, “I’m not cute.” He didn’t even realize his lips formed into a pout right after he said so. 

Not until the strange, good-looking man pointed it out to him. “Pouting like that, cutie, you’re just tempting me to have a proper taste.” 

Renjun felt heat rush up to his cheeks. “I’m not letting any stranger near my lips.” 

“Hmm...My little cutie’s smart. I like that.” The man commented, looking Renjun up and down.

“The name’s Renjun, and I’m not your anything.” Renjun stated, ignoring the way his heart was beating fast once again, and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the taller. He even got up from the stool he was sitting on, but that didn’t turn out to be the best idea. It gave the other a better chance at leaning in closer. 

“Renjun...Perfect name for a young cutie like you. Mine is Na Jaemin.”

“How do you even know I’m young? You could be younger than me.” Renjun argued, ignoring the man’s name.

Jaemin didn’t seem offended though, if anything he seemed more entertained. “I can tell you’re twenty at most, maybe twenty one if I’m pushing it. And considering I’m twenty-four, that makes  _ me _ older.” 

Renjun hated that Jaemin’s guess was right. “I’m twenty.” He grumbled, a pout forming once again. 

Jaemin immediately smiled smugly. 

Then, Renjun realized that this man probably came here for a reason; the thought breaking him out of any sort of moment they were having. “Can I help you? There must be a reason you’re here.” 

Jaemin hummed, smile widening. (Renjun tried to ignore the thought of how attractive the male was when he smiled -or that he as a whole was attractive). “Well, you did interest me last night, I couldn’t get you out of my mind and my dreams. So, I decided to come to pay you a visit. And stake claim before anyone else could.” 

_ Wait what.  _ Renjun’s eyes widened, and blush rose on his cheeks over everything Jaemin had said. “‘Stake claim’ on what?” 

“You, of course, cutie.” Jaemin answered with a wink, momentarily surprising Renjun. Jaemin seemed to enjoy the way the shorter's cheeks would turn a rosy colour just by spouting a few words. It made him want to do it more. 

“What? Why? Why me? A-and who would even want me? You must be out of your mind.” Renjun wasn’t sure where to even begin, his brain was muddled, and the hot guy repeatedly flirting with him wasn’t helping.

“Oh, my little cutie, you don’t know how much you’re worth, do you?” Jaemin began, leaning in closer. He brought his hand up to, like the night before, grab Renjun’s chin gently, steadying his gaze. “I would kill a man for you if it meant keeping you to myself.” 

Renjun was sure the other could hear his heartbeat at this point with how loudly it was beating. “Wh-why would you do such a thing? You don’t even know me. And I don’t know you.” 

“I know what I want, cutie. And what I want is you, no questions asked.” He finally let go of the smaller and straightened up. “But if you want to ‘get to know’ me, then be ready tomorrow. I’m taking you on a date. Okay, Renjun?” 

Jaemin didn’t really wait for an answer, he just winked once again and headed out. 

Renjun watched as he got into his car and drove away, only then letting out a deep breath. 

He stared blankly at the shelves in front of him. “What the fuck just happened.”

****

Renjun didn’t mean to forget he had a random date with a random stranger. He just had an interesting morning that had him forgetting pretty much everything. 

It started with Renjun leaving his crappy apartment complex. He walked out the apartment entrance doors to find a sleek black expensive car parked right in front of the building. A man was leaning against it with his hands in his jeans pockets, a very good looking man. He had blonde hair styled up, a lip ring sat right on the middle of his lips, and he had on a black leather jacket over top a white shirt along with black ripped jeans and black boots. He also had on black fingerless gloves. 

The man straightened up at the sight of Renjun, making him slow his pace out of suspicion. The man looked him up and down, and Renjun suddenly felt a bit self-conscious in his baby pink cropped hoodie over a white shirt and light blue jeans. His fluffy hair was still slightly damp from the quick shower he had this morning, making him feel like a mess.

“Huang Renjun.” The man called out in a monotone voice. 

“That’s not me.” Renjun stated very confidently as he came to a stop about several feet away from the man. Better safe than sorry.

The man blinked. “I...literally have a photo of you.” 

_ Danggit _ . Renjun thought and narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s creepy, I don’t even know you.”

The man looked him up and down once again with assessing eyes before answering, “I’m Jeno, Jaemin’s acquaintance. ”

“Oh. Well, hi then.” Renjun said with an awkwardly shy smile. He didn’t know how to react, there was way too much happening way too quick for his dull life to handle. It hadn’t even been a whole 24 hrs since he had last seen the man being mentioned.

Jeno nodded in greeting -Renjun assumed. 

“So, uh, what are you doing outside my apartment?" He questioned. 

"I wanted to meet the boy who caught Jaemin's interest. And give you a ride to work." Jeno answered and nodded his head towards his car, indicating he wanted Renjun to sit. 

Renjun played with the sleeves of his top nervously, he didn't think getting in a car with a stranger was a good idea. "I-it's okay, J-Jeno, I can walk. It was nice meeting you though!" 

Before the other could say anything, Renjun turned and tried to start down the sidewalk. He didn't get far, however. 

He had just taken a few steps before his wrist was grabbed and pulled in order to shove him into a hard chest. Jeno’s hard chest to be exact. Renjun grabbed on to the other's leather jacket to make up for the lack of balance, as he came face to face with the emotionless expression of the man he had been talking to. 

Renjun shivered under Jeno's intense gaze. He watched as the older's dark eyes trailed over every aspect of himself. He could feel his self-consciousness creeping up at the back of his mind.

A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Jeno's cold hand, half-covered in leather, start to stroke his skin down the jawline to his neck. Renjun’s grip on the other’s jacket tightened.

"I'm driving you to work. Okay, baby boy?" Jeno stated in a low voice.

Renjun's heart sped up even more, his knees feeling weak, resulting in him nodding in response since he didn't trust his voice. 

"Use your words, baby boy." By the twinkle in his eyes and the way he dried his wet lips, dragging his tongue over his lip ring in a manner that caught the shorter’s attention, Renjun was sure that Jeno knew how much everything was affecting him and was amused by it. 

"I un-understand, Jeno." Renjun said, shifting his gaze to the older's shirt covered chest. 

"Good boy, now get in the car." Jeno complimented, allowing his lips to tug upwards in a half-smile as he ruffled the shorter’s hair. Then, he removed his arm from around the boy's waist, watching him closely as Renjun walked back towards the car and slid into the front seat. 

The car ride wasn’t awkwardly silent, it was slightly comfortable. The taller was also a very smooth driver, it seemed. Renjun expected him to be into speeding, but maybe he was just trying to be a gentleman?

Renjun never once looked up from his lap where his hands rested limply. He did feel the older stare at him a couple of times, but not for long since his work place really was just straight down the street, about a ten minutes walk -fifteen if Renjun was in the mood to stroll. 

So, five minutes later, Jeno pulled up at the empty spot by the sidewalk in front of Renjun’s bookstore. 

“Thank you, Jeno.” Renjun said with a smile, earning a nod from the other, before he got out of the car. He froze, however, when he heard a second door shut. He turned around and found Jeno walking around the car towards him. 

“Um...You dropped me off, isn’t that what you wanted?” Renjun asked. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just wanted to know what the male wanted. 

“I’m making sure you get inside safely.” Jeno answered. 

“You don’t have to do that, though, this is a very safe place and I also know the people who work around here-” Renjun was cut off by Jeno covering his mouth with his own leather covered hand. 

“Listen, baby boy, I do what I want, whenever I want. So, if I want to make sure you get inside safely, I will do exactly that, okay?” Jeno explained, looking deep into the other’s eyes. 

Renjun nodded and felt the cold hit his face when Jeno removed his hand. 

The taller watched Renjun walk to the locked door. He took out the key, unlocked and pulled the glass door open. He turned to look at the other, “Thank you, Jeno.”

Jeno hummed in response, still watching as the shorter went inside. Only then did he get back into his car and drive away. 

And once he did, Renjun let out a sigh of relief, wondering if the universe was out to get him by sending hot guys after him. He briefly wondered if this was some sort of joke. 


	3. Out Of My League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is big hurty but heres the new chapter  
> pls forgive editng mistakes :)

After the morning encounter, Renjun lost himself among the stories that sat atop the shelves of his store, and of course the people who came for a similar reason. He was buried deep in this one story of pirates and sirens, feeling as though he himself were on the ship with the sounds of the oceans and the siren song echoing around him. 

The sounds he imagined merged with the sound of thunder rumbling outside his store as rain drops drizzled outside. It wasn’t heavy, but it was still enough to make quite a bit of noise. It didn’t tear him out of the story though, but it did catch his attention briefly. Since it added on to the story, he paid no mind to the outside. 

Renjun was so stuck in the book -captivated by the characters- he failed to notice when someone had walked into the store. 

The figure stood in front of him for a full minute before he finally spoke. “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your shop?” 

Renjun, startled, looked up with wide eyes full of surprise at the familiar face of Jaemin. 

“Nana!” With his mind still getting used to the real world after being ripped out of the fictional one he was engrossed in, Renjun hadn’t realized what he called the other. 

But Jaemin did, and his smug smirk showed exactly how he felt by it. 

“Yes, cutie, it’s  _ your _ Nana.” He leaned against the counter and winked, feeling proud when Renjun’s cheeks turned pink. “Why? Were you expecting someone else?”

Renjun slowly shook his head. “No one comes in around at this time. What are you doing here, N-Nana?” 

“You forgot about our date that quickly?” Jaemin questioned, his eyes narrowing as he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed offended, like he couldn’t believe the boy he was trying to get hadn’t thought of him every waking hour. 

Renjun immediately felt bad, the other male did want to get to know him and had asked him out for that very reason, yet it had slipped his mind. Thanks to the man from earlier. Yep, he was totally blaming Jeno for it. 

“I didn’t mean to forget.” Renjun said with a pout, fingers fiddling with the pages of the book in front of him.

“Well, you did. And because of that, my little cutie will have to spend the rest of the day with me, hmm?” Jaemin stated with a sly smirk. 

_ Okay, that makes sense, I guess. He just wants me to spend the rest of the day with him. _ Renjun didn’t see anything wrong with it and the shop was void of any customers, so he nodded. He put the book he was reading into his small satchel bag and followed Jaemin out the glass door before locking it. He remembered the back door was locked so he didn’t have to worry about it. 

He turned around, facing the other man who looked every bit a model in his black leather jacket overtop a red sweater tucked into black jeans. His blue hair was parted towards the side, falling over his eyes. And there was also the dangle cross earring he was wearing in one ear, which matched the silver ring around his thumb. 

Renjun once again felt the creeping sensation of self-consciousness in the back of his mind, but before he could entertain the thought of it, Jaemin’s movement caught his attention. 

Jaemin moved closer to the shorter, his hands in his pockets but the warmth coming from him was enough to comfort Renjun under the drizzle of rain and cold autumn temperature. 

“What do you want to do, Renjunnie?” He asked sweetly. 

Renjun’s heart started racing at the nearness of the other, like it had been every time he looked at Jaemin or was complimented by him. 

He shrugged. “Anything, Nana, I don’t mind.” 

Jaemin sighed, but tried to think of something anyway. “How about we just go for a walk, hmm? I can buy you some coffee on the way.” 

“It sounds nice, but you don’t have to buy me anything, I’m okay.” Renjun really didn’t want to be a hassle. 

“You can’t stop me, Renjunnie. I’d buy my little prince anything.” Jaemin said with a wink. 

Renjun immediately averted his gaze to the ground, wanting to hide his reddening face. He was sure at this rate his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. This was not okay. How dare Jaemin casually call him a prince so sweetly. How dare he.

Jaemin, amused and happy, grabbed Renjun’s cold hand and laced their fingers together. The two of them started to stroll down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop at the end of the street. Renjun had been there quite a few times, and he found he loved their coffee the most. 

“Renjunnie,” The older began. 

“Yes, Nana?” 

“Why doesn’t your bookstore have a name?” 

Renjun glanced at Jaemin and found him staring straight ahead. He visibly shrugged at the question, “My grandparents never told me. It was their shop to begin with, and I just...never wanted it to change. It was where I grew up, the only constant thing in my life.” 

Renjun felt Jaemin squeeze his hand slightly, maybe out of comfort. Did he sound sad? Was that why the older felt he needed to be comforted? Whatever the reason was, he was grateful.

“Where do you work, Nana?” He asked out of curiosity. 

Jaemin’s smirk appeared once again as he looked over at the shorter, their gazes meeting. “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out yourself.” Then he winked. 

Renjun pouted at the older and whined out, “That’s not fair, you know where I work and I don’t know where you work.” 

Jaemin chuckled. “You’re pouting again, Renjunnie. Do you want me to kiss you that bad?”

Renjun immediately pursed his lips. “You’re totally not allowed near my lips. Not until you answer my questions.” He kept his gaze ahead, on the coffee shop that was now just a few feet away from them. Renjun could feel Jaemin staring at him. 

Jaemin sighed, “I think you already know.” He gave Renjun a knowing look.

Renjun bit his lip and nodded. “I may have an idea.”  _ Something mob related. _ He added in his mind as Jaemin opened the coffee shop doors. Renjun was sure he would get a proper answer out of the other one way or the other, especially since he already had a general idea, and he wasn’t put off by it. Not like Jaemin was worried over -in fact, Renjun was quite curious.

The shop wasn’t too crowded, there were mostly teenagers around with their laptops or friends. The place was kind of small, but larger than Renjun’s own shop. 

“First, we order. What do you want?” Jaemin asked, turning towards the shorter. 

Renjun awkwardly shook his head. “I don’t want anything...” 

Jaemin sighed and took his hand out of the shorter's so he could instead wrap his arm around Renjun’s waist. He used their new position to lean in closer, enjoying the way Renjun was staring shyly away from him as his face was once again heating up. 

“Renjunnie, you either tell me what you want or I’ll order for you. Either way, I’m getting you something, got it?” 

“Fine...um, just a coffee then.” Renjun said after a few seconds of thinking. 

Jaemin nodded in content. “Warm?” 

Renjun shook his head. “I like iced coffee more.” 

“Just like me then.” Jaemin confirmed with a smile. Renjun smiled back just as the other went up to the counter to order an iced coffee for the shorter and for him. 

He brought the drinks immediately and once again placed his arm around Renjun’s waist before walking them out the door; he found that he liked having the smaller male touching him, even if it was him who initiated it. 

“So you love reading books, huh?” Jaemin began as they strolled aimlessly with no destination in mind. By this time, the rain had stopped drizzling but the grey clouds hadn’t left. Neither had the cold, which made him wonder how frozen Renjun’s already cold hands probably were holding the cup of iced coffee. 

“Hmm. I really do. Everything about them I love; the stories, the characters, how I can lose myself in them. Just everything...what about you, Nana? Do you like books?” Renjun replied and glanced at the other, getting a tad bit shy again as he noticed how intensely Jaemin was looking at him. 

Jaemin shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Sometimes. I don’t own many. But, when I was younger, I did spend a lot of time reading in the library.” 

Renjun smiled widely at the reply. “You should read The Infernal Devices. I think you’d like it.” 

“Why do you think I’d like it?” Jaemin questioned once he saw the cheeky smile the shorter had on. 

Renjun shrugged. “You just remind me of one of the characters. His name’s Will.” 

“Why does he remind you of me? Is he handsome and amazing?” Jaemin asked with a wink. 

Renjun smiled at that and replied, “Maybe...And also he’s a shameless flirt like you.” 

Jaemin smirked. “Are you talking about how I manage to make you blush easily?” To prove that, he leaned in closer once again as they slowed to a stop in front of a closed shop. 

Renjun, knowing full well the older was right, turned his body away from him. “You don’t make me blush. Don't get too happy.” 

Saying that was a bad idea because in the next moment, Jaemin hadn’t just wrapped his arm around the shorter's waist, he had slipped his hand under the shorter's shirt to  _ caress  _ the soft skin of his waist. Renjun felt his back touch Jaemin’s chest just as the other whispered into his ear, “You sure you want to test me like that, Renjunnie?” 

Then, he gently bit and tugged the shorter's earlobe, making him gasp and turn around to face the smirking face of the older who just sipped on his coffee smugly. 

“Nana!” Renjun whined with a pout. 

Jaemin couldn’t help himself this time, he pressed his lips against the shorter's, surprising him. 

But honestly, Renjun wasn’t complaining. He thought it would feel awkward, but all he could feel was the quickening beats of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach -and the soft lips that were against his and how cold they felt.

Jaemin pulled away immediately, admiring the way Renjun’s eyes fluttered open slowly. 

“I told you to stop tempting me.” He teased with a wink. “Now, I don’t think I’ll be able to get enough of your lips.” 

Before Renjun could even react, Jaemin pressed their lips together again, though this time he was sure to tug the shorter's bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. He was about to lean in once again but Renjun covered the older’s lips with his hand. He stared Jaemin in the eyes as he chugged most of his iced coffee, licked his lips slowly, and then moved to continue walking down the sidewalk. He even threw his empty cup in the garbage as Jaemin just stared in awe and desire (though Renjun didn’t know that). 

Smirking, Jaemin followed after the shorter until they were once again walking side by side, hand in hand. 

The rest of their walk was spent with several walks around the block, both asking each other random questions, never too personal though, and of course Jaemin continuously flirting and trying his best to steal kisses from the shorter (who at one point just covered the bottom half of his face with his hand). 

When they noticed the rush of people on the streets start to lessen, Jaemin decided to walk Renjun home. 

They stopped right outside the shorter's apartment entrance, turning to each other. 

“Thank you for today, Jaemin.” Renjun said as genuinely as possible. 

Before the older could reply, Renjun made the last minute decision of throwing his arms around Jaemin’s neck and bringing him into a hug. Jaemin responded immediately, wrapping his arms even tighter around the shorter.

As the hug lasted longer than Renjun had planned, he called out to the other, “Nana, you can leave me now.” 

“I don’t want to. I want to take my little prince home with me.” Jaemin replied, his mouth right next to the smaller’s ear, sending shivers down his spine at the contact.

Renjun giggled again, “Maybe some other time.” 

Jaemin pulled away at that, but his hands never left Renjun’s waist. “You better come sometime then.” 

“Okay, okay, I will! Now can I go?” Renjun asked and put his hands over the older’s to take them off his waist, but he didn’t budge. 

“Not until I get a goodbye kiss.” 

“Only on one condition.” Renjun stated, taking the chance. 

That surprised Jaemin, but he schooled his expression. “What is it?” 

“Next time we meet, you tell me the truth about yourself.” Renjun replied, his eyes narrowed to show his seriousness. 

Jaemin stared blankly, before nodding and biting his lip, unsure. “Promise.” 

Renjun smiled at the response, then he placed his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders and leaned in to press their lips together. This kiss was different than earlier, a little heavier; they slowly moved their lips together as Jaemin tightened his arms around Renjun’s waist, making him sigh in content. Just being near the smaller and feeling his touch had Jaemin relaxing himself. 

When they pulled away, Renjun felt breathless and shy. He pressed a kiss onto the older’s cheek before he slipped out of his grip and ran towards his building entrance, missing the amused smile Jaemin stared after him with, before finally leaving. 

After all, he had important work to do and a boy to keep safe. 

If only he knew who was inside. 

Renjun walked through the apartment lobby, heading straight towards the elevator, but froze when he heard a voice call out his name. 

He turned around and stared questioningly at a man with brown hair leaning against the wall in a loose dark button up half-tucked into black jeans. 

“Hi there,  _ darling _ . I’m Donghyuck, your new boyfriend.” 


	4. More Than Just A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't mean to take so long in updating but i had stuffs to do, i hpe this is okay! and pls forgive any editing mistakes!

_ Renjun walked through the apartment lobby, heading straight towards the elevator, but froze when he heard a voice call out his name.  _

_ He turned around and stared questioningly at a man with brown hair leaning against the wall in a loose dark button up half-tucked into black jeans.  _

_ “Hi there, darling. I’m Donghyuck, your new boyfriend.”  _

Renjun stared at the man in disbelief. “What?” 

“I already said it once, darling, I’m not repeating it. Unless, of course, you beg.” The male, Donghyuck, said with a wink. 

Renjun crossed his arms over his chest as he sent the man suspicious looks, “I already heard you. And you can’t be my boyfriend, I don’t even know you.” 

Donghyuck chuckled. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and lazily approached the younger. “Darling, if  _ Jaemin  _ can be your boyfriend, I could easily as well.” 

Renjun blinked, unknowingly ignoring the ‘boyfriend’ part of the sentence. “You know Jaemin? Is he your friend?” 

“I wouldn’t call him a friend,” Donghyuck replied as he came to a stop a foot away from Renjun. “He’s more of an...acquaintance. So is Jeno.” 

“How many of you are there?” Renjun questioned in surprise. There’s no way that he out of nowhere knew so many hot guys. And why were they after him anyway? Was it some sort of rivalry? But they think of themselves as acquaintances, which meant there shouldn’t be rivalry?

“About...four. All of us are curious about this cute boy Jaemin met. And I gotta say, he wasn’t lying about how good you look.” Donghyuck answered, looking Renjun up and down and biting his lip.

Renjun was too distracted by what he was told and missed the lustful look Donghyuck was giving him. There were four guys who knew about him, including the three he’s met, and they were all after him. But why?

“Why?” He accidentally said out loud. 

Donghyuck’s gaze turned confused. 

“Uhh…Why do you all want to meet me? Did I do something wrong?” Renjun questioned. Though as he thought about it, Jeno and Jaemin weren’t being hostile _ at all _ . 

Donghyuck chuckled. “I can’t tell you anything right now, darling. But I can tell you that the only thing you’ve done is look absolutely ravishing.”

As he answered, Donghyuck’s voice dropped lower in volume -Renjun shivered from the attractiveness oozing from the seductive male infront of him. Donghyuck shifted closer to the younger, bringing his hand up to the smaller’s neck, stroking the bare skin softly. “I wish I could explore every part of you, break you apart  _ bit by bit _ .” 

Renjun felt his heart beat race, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach as he stared into Donghyuck’s dark eyes. 

“However,” Donghyuck sighed. “We don’t have the time right now.”

He slowly leaned in and pecked the younger’s lips, rough thick lips on soft thin ones. 

“See you around, darling.” Donghyuck said with a wink before pulling away and strolling towards the door. He left Renjun in the middle of the lobby, breathless, warm, and confused. 

It’s safe to say Renjun didn’t get much sleep that night. His mind was racing with so many thoughts, pulling him in different directions, that he got up in the morning frustrated, confused, and a bit down in the dumps. 

With the exhaustion he felt, Renjun didn’t try much with his outfit, choosing to just shove on an oversized dark-green hoodie, dark-blue jeans, and dull-green boots. His hair was also a mess since he didn’t touch it after showering. 

He regretted all of those decisions when he walked out of his building and found Jeno once again waiting in front. The man was leaning against his car, though this time he had on a black hoodie with black jeans and boots. Even dressed so casually he had such an intimidating aura surrounding him. 

Jeno straightened up when he noticed Renjun, making the younger approach him slowly. 

Renjun would blame his exhaustion for what he did next, or he’d just blame Jeno for looking so damn warm and inviting. Once he was near enough, he practically collapsed onto the other; he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and buried his face into the base of the man’s neck, immediately as he did so, strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly. 

Renjun didn’t feel Jeno tense up at all, he was relaxed the entire time, and not to mention how soft the other’s hoodie was. Renjun honestly felt like he was going to fall asleep, a light scent of cologne coming from where he had buried his face against the older’s neck had helped him forget who it was that he had against him and what exactly he was doing. 

Soon, though, it was over. The comfort and warmth he felt was ripped away as Jeno gently pulled away, just enough so he could see the younger’s face. Then only did Renjun feel the tight arms around his waist tense up, and the expressionless look turn hard on the older’s face. 

“Did you not sleep?” Jeno questioned, his voice sending shivers down Renjun’s spine. 

The smaller male kept his gaze on Jeno’s lip ring. He felt like a child who’s about to be scolded, so he couldn’t look the other in the eye. 

“You look exhausted.” Jeno continued when he didn’t speak. 

_ Was it that obvious?  _ Was Renjun’s worrying thought. He tried to shift out of the older’s grasp, but Jeno didn’t budge. 

“Baby boy, I’d appreciate it if you said something.” Jeno said sternly, frowning.

“I-I just couldn’t sleep.” Renjun answered, intimidated by the look he got from the other. 

“And why’s that?” 

“I-I…”

_ I don’t know the exact reason why I’m being like this -or how to explain it. _ Renjun answered in his mind. It was true, there was just way too much going on for him to pinpoint the reason for his exhaustion. 

“I’m...confused.” He replied honestly, before glancing at the other’s face. 

Jeno didn’t show any emotion on his face, his hooded eyes were still mesmerizing enough for Renjun to almost miss what he asked next. 

“It’s about us, isn’t it? All of us?” 

Renjun nodded slowly, turning his gaze to his hands that played with the front of Jeno’s hoodie.

“You need to understand something, Renjun.” 

The fact that he used Renjun’s name made the smaller even more nervous. 

“The moment Jaemin mentioned you, and kept going on about how cute you looked and how he wanted you, we had decided then and there that we all wanted you. We already know everything about you as well, and after meeting you, we just want you even more.” Jeno explained. If he didn’t sound so serious, Renjun would have thought it was all a joke. 

_ They know everything about me? They all want me? What?  _ The questions multiplied in Renjun’s mind. 

Jeno sighed, seeing the gears shifting in the younger’s head. “Don’t overthink it, it’ll become an even bigger mess. Just remember we all want you,  _ you belong to us _ , and it’s okay for you to like all of us.” 

Renjun felt his face flush even more. He wasn’t rested enough to deal with this. 

Though there was something else nagging him, “You guys sound like you’re friends...but you and Donghyuck said you’re just acquaintances.”

“It’s more complicated than that, baby boy. It’s hard to explain.” 

Renjun nodded and decided to drop it. He was gonna find out what was going on with them soon anyway, the next time he would meet Jaemin. He could just ask Jeno, but the man was intimidating as fuck.

“Now, get in the car.” 

The car ride to his store was pleasantly silent, and Renjun succeeded in not overthinking anything, or just not thinking in general. How could he when Jeno decided within seconds of driving that he was gonna put his hand on Renjun’s thigh and _ just keep it there. _

The feeling wasn’t uncomfortable, especially since Jeno wasn’t actually moving it and had kept his hand loose, but it did make him blush again. 

Feeling momentarily brave though, Renjun decided to slip his hand under the other’s hand and intertwined their fingers. A glance at Jeno’s face showed the expressionless older with a small smile across his lips, which in turn made Renjun smile. It wasn’t his fault that Jeno had a nice smile that made his heart race out of his chest. 

One of these days, Renjun was sure his heart was gonna tear out of his chest. And one of the boys would surely be the cause of it. 

They pulled up in front of the store, and Renjun’s eyes fell on the dark clouds coming together as he got out of the car, indicating the chances of rain. 

Renjun was too busy staring at the sky to notice when Jeno had walked up beside him. He was only reminded of the extra presence when strong arms slipped around his waist and soft lips pressed against his neck. 

“When am I getting my kiss, baby boy?” Jeno questioned as he pulled away so he could look Renjun in the eyes. He was referring to the younger having already kissed Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Renjun pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie, feeling a bit shy because of the question, and shrugged. 

Jeno smirked at the reaction before cupping the younger’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. 

Unlike the other two kisses he had, which were more like quick kisses, Jeno was slightly more intense. He was passionate and messy, shoving his tongue in the younger’s mouth in order to taste every part he could. It was enough to make Renjun heat up. 

What he felt was foreign for the smaller, who had never had such an experience, but he found that he very much liked it. It was the cause of the whine that escaped him when Jeno finally pulled away. He even pouted without realizing it. 

Jeno smirked again and stroked the younger’s cheek with his thumb. “Did you like it that much, baby boy?” 

Realizing that he was being teased, Renjun slowly moved the hand from his face and quickly pecked the older before bolting towards his store (which he also unlocked as fast as he could because the poor boy was embarrassed). 

Jeno just watched him in amusement, not wanting to leave yet. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking of how they got so lucky. 


	5. From Time to Time I Pinch Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a late update! i've been trying to heal from very horrible back pains, but here's the next chapter!  
> i hope yall enjoy and pls forgive any editing mistakes T_T

A few hours later, when the rush of teenagers died down, Renjun had settled at the back of his shop, against a bookshelf on the ground. He really liked this little corner. It was a place he could hide away from everyone and everything, but still be able to hear and see if customers came. 

Renjun sat in his little corner and brought another book to read, an enemies to lovers novel where the two male protagonists basically had it out for each other. 

Renjun, being how he was, actually lost himself completely in the world of romantic comedy and hopeless pining and arguments between future lovers. Up to the point he forgot to keep track of whether people came and went.

“Your lack of security sucks.” A voice beside him said. 

Renjun startled, letting out a squeak as he turned to a man sitting on the ground next to him. How did Renjun not notice him? What was up with his perception skills today? Was he always this oblivious to his surroundings?

Renjun curled into himself, tense, as he stared at the male beside him; he had dark hair and was dressed in a casual black t-shirt and jeans. There was a cut on his cheek but it seemed to have almost healed.

As Renjun leaned away from the man, the other just moved closer. That’s when he realized it was probably the last of the four guys. He wasn’t totally sure but with what he had just said, it was enough to let him relax back into place. 

“What do you mean?” Renjun asked. 

The man, who had a smile across his lips, tilted his head. “There’s no better way to explain it. I took various rounds of your shop, inside and out, and I found no security guard, or cameras, the door is wide open, and you’re completely lost in your book.”

Renjun pouted, it wasn’t that bad, was it? Before he could even say anything, the other male spoke, “When they told me you barely take proper care of yourself and your surroundings, I didn’t think it was to this extent. We can’t always be around you, kitten. You need to take better care of yourself, right?” 

Renjun gulped. What had he gotten himself into? He nodded slowly at the other’s question. 

The male in front of him, satisfied, slipped an arm around Renjun’s shoulder, bringing the smaller to rest against his chest. 

Renjun found himself welcoming the warmth he felt. 

“By the way, the name is Mark.”

“Mark…” He tried out the name, looking up at the older, which was kind of hard to do with how he was leaning against the older's chest. He was really close to the other's face, his heart beating faster at the way Mark was staring at him. It was a mix of fond and amused curiosity. 

Mark smirked. “Perfect, kitten.”

Renjun smiled in response, feeling himself warm up at the silent closeness between him and the older. He was literally curled up against Mark’s chest; someone who’s supposed to be a stranger to him. He briefly wondered if these four guys were going to change his perception and attitude around other strangers, who weren’t his boyfriends. 

_ Wow, boyfriends, that’s crazy. I went from having no love life to suddenly being claimed by four suspicious guys, are they even my boyfriends? Why would I have any boyfriends? I’m not that- _

“Kitten, stop thinking so hard.” Mark cut in through his thoughts. 

“Sorry.” Renjun mumbled, staring down at his book. 

Mark smirked in satisfaction. “It's okay, Jeno warned me about your overthinking tendencies." 

Renjun unintentionally pouted at the thought of them talking about his habits, which gained Mark’s attention.

"You really do look adorable and tempting when you pout." 

Renjun's cheeks immediately turned red at that, making Mark chuckle.

"Now, how about we get you home, hm? It’s getting late.” 

"I'm not getting on that death trap." Renjun stated immediately at the sight of the older's motorbike. It was a sleek black bike that shone blue when the light hit it a certain way. 

Renjun admitted that Mark looked pretty hot sitting on the bike so confidently, but it wasn't enough reason for the younger to get on.

"You  _ will  _ get on, kitten. You have no other choice." 

Renjun huffed.

"Kitten...you can let go now." Mark stated, amused and very much satisfied with how tightly the smaller was holding him.

The ride home on his bike was intense for Renjun, he had his face buried into the older's shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist.

Renjun whined as he pushed himself off the bike, Mark immediately taking hold of his waist to steady the younger when he stumbled. The two found themselves once again very close to each other. 

Renjun was pretty much leaning against the older who, along with holding Renjun by the waist, was also getting off the bike. 

"You okay?" Mark asked, rubbing Renjun's waist to comfort him. 

Renjun nodded, staring at the ground. 

"Can you go up yourself, kitten, or do you want me to walk you up?" Mark didn't seem to mind that the smaller wasn't looking at him, he was satisfied with just holding him close. 

Renjun thought it over briefly. Yeah, he didn't know the older well, but he also didn't want to be left alone. With everything going on around him, he could feel a sort of anxiety creeping up to him whenever he wasn't distracted. He had a feeling he knew what was happening, but him being him, he wasn’t gonna confront the feeling any time soon. Hence his decision of what to say next. 

"Can you stay?" His voice was quiet in the silent night.

He felt Mark tighten his hold in reassurance. "Of course, kitten, anything for you."

After Mark parked his bike, they headed inside. Mark had immediately wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder, tightening his hold in reassurance every few seconds. It honestly felt nice, though Renjun wondered how the older knew he wasn't feeling the best. Or whether the older was just a physically affectionate person. Whatever it was, Renjun really felt safe around Mark.

The elevator ride up was silent, but comfortable. Mark only spoke when they came up to Renjun's flat door. 

"Do you want me to order food?"

"You can order for yourself. I'll just eat cereal." Renjun replied, entering his key and unlocking it. 

“That’s not healthy, kitten.” Mark scolded almost immediately, to which Renjun sent him a cheeky smile.

He walked in and held the door open for the older, who not only was in awe with the state of his home but also with Renjun choosing not to lock his door. 

Mark really didn’t know what to point out first. 

Renjun’s little studio apartment was...very small. Upon entering through the front door, the kitchen was immediately to the right, to the left of the entrance was a full length mirror on the wall. On the wall opposite to the kitchen and front door were large windows that looked out onto the street and buildings across the street, a queen sized bed was pushed sideways against the windows and were covered with lilac bed sheets and a white fluffy blanket. There was a tv placed in front of the bed with a door that looked to lead into the closet right beside it. The bathroom door was on the opposite wall to the closet, a few feet down from the mirror by the front door. To put it, Renjun’s flat was literally a small rectangle of a home. 

Mark chose not to comment on the home, and instead chose to mention the lack of security the younger had for himself. 

“Do you not lock the door?” He asked as Renjun placed his satchel down on the kitchen counter. 

Renjun glanced at the door before shaking his head. “There’s security at the bottom of the building and I trust my neighbours. And anyway, sometimes the neighbour’s dog comes in, leaving the door unlocked helps.” 

Mark was in awe with how Renjun lived, he was for sure going to tell the others. For now though, he chose not to continue on the issue, he had already scolded the younger enough. 

“Do you want cereal too, or I could order something for you?” Renjun questioned as he poured out cereal from a box into a black bowl, followed by milk. 

Mark sighed and shook his head. “It’s okay, I ate earlier. But you should eat proper food, cereal isn’t good at this time.” 

As he talked, Mark walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge against the headboard, and looked out the window. 

Renjun moved towards him, shoveling cereal in his mouth as he did so. 

“Are you looking for something?” He asked the older as he stopped right beside the bed. 

Mark shook his head before turning to look up the younger since the bed was so low. “Nothing you need to be concerned about, kitten.” 

“That statement makes me concerned.” Renjun mumbled as he finished eating.

“Trust me, it’s nothing.” Mark reassured. He patted the space in front of him to get the younger to sit down. 

Renjun got the message. Though since he had finished eating, he placed the bowl on the kitchen counter, which literally took him two steps, and then came and sat on the bed. He also had grabbed the TV remote, which he turned on and switched to netflix -netflix was the only other thing keeping him company in life besides his books. 

Mark, who had been staring out the window, grabbed the younger by the waist and settled him in between his legs so that his back was resting against Mark’s chest. 

It was relaxing, Renjun had to admit. The sound of the TV playing a 90s sitcom as Mark kept his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist and his head against the younger’s. His legs basically caged Renjun in, but the younger found that he didn’t mind. He was just so comfortable he could feel himself fall asleep. 

Right before his eyes shut close, he felt Mark press a kiss against his cheek, followed by a soft, “Goodnight, kitten.” 

Waking up every few hours of the night was normal for Renjun, so was having dreamless sleep. Sometimes he woke in the middle of the night feeling nothing, sometimes he woke up crying for no legitimate reason, sometimes he woke up feeling oddly fresh. 

This time it was different. 

His eyes fluttered open, blurry with sleep that he had to rapidly blink away. His senses started to work seconds later, allowing him to feel the warmth he was curled up against with a blanket covering him up. His memories reminded him that he was with Mark, who he assumed had set Renjun on his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger as well as the blanket sometime in the night. There was also a weight on his head, to which he realized Mark was resting his chin since Renjun had practically buried his face into the older’s neck. 

It felt...nice. Comforting. 

Too bad that comfort didn’t last. 

See, Renjun was an overthinker, and the most brutal of his overthinking happened in the late hours of the night. Like now. His mind began to wander, ignoring the comfort of the man he was with, and the aggressive tapping of the rain against the windows. Everything. 

His mind started wondering over everything the men he met told him not to think about. Renjun just couldn’t begin to understand...why him? What was so interesting about him? Not only that but also, was this okay, or should he be scared and concerned? 

The sound of a phone buzzing snapped Renjun out of his thoughts. One of Mark’s arms moved, allowing Renjun to see a phone clutched in his hand. Renjun also realized that Mark had been awake the whole time. 

_ Was it because of me? Because I’m cuddled into him? Am I keeping him awake? _ His thoughts were once again interrupted as Mark answered his phone, still not aware that the younger was awake. 

“What?” His greeting came out monotone, surprising Renjun since the older had sounded playful with him throughout their meeting. 

_ I really don’t know them well huh. _ Renjun knew his depression was resurfacing, like it did every few months, but the realization never really stopped him from allowing it to take over his life completely until it decided to leave. 

Maybe this time, with people who cared for him, it would be different? He let himself hope.

“Tell him to fucking pay up or  _ I will personally come and shoot him and everyone he loves in the fucking head _ .” Mark growled, startling Renjun, who literally jumped out of the man’s lap, landing on the part of the bed nearest to the window. His sleep and depression filled mind freaked out at the older’s tone and words. 

Mark had immediately, out of instinct, grabbed onto Renjun’s arm, his cold eyes softening at the confused and scared look in the younger’s tired eyes. 

_ I’m okay. It’s okay, Mark won’t hurt me. And maybe, he’s just joking _ . Renjun tried to reassure himself as he stared at the older’s firm grip around his wrist. 

“Tell him he has until sunrise.” 

_ Or maybe he’s not joking. _

Without even saying bye, Mark turned his phone off and tossed it to the side. “Kitten, come here.” He commanded softly, slowly guiding the younger towards him using his grip around Renjun’s wrist. 

As Renjun settled beside him, Mark slid his hand up from Renjun’s wrist to his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

The younger chose to stare at their hands instead of the older, who didn’t seem to mind much. He stared at Renjun, admiring the younger in the soft yellow glow coming from the lamp placed on the window sill, which Mark had assumed the younger used for reading. 

Neither of them were fazed by the thunder and lightning starting outside, even as it filled the silence. 

Renjun felt his mind go blank, though the darkness he felt at the back of his mind, nagging him, didn’t leave. 

“Kitten,” Mark called out, “Are you scared?” 

Renjun processed the question in his mind. Was he really scared? And if so, what  _ exactly _ was he afraid of? 

As he thought about it, for about a whole minute, his blank mind stayed empty, unable to come up with answers to his own questions. So, he shook his head. 

“I,” He started, his voice a bit rough from sleep. “I’m...just confused.  _ Still _ confused.” 

He heard Mark sigh, followed by the older slipping his hand out of his grip, which honestly spiked the younger’s anxiety. 

_ Is he disappointed in me? Did I say something wrong? _

His mind calmed down when Mark moved closer, practically sticking to him, before wrapping an arm around his waist, urging the younger to lean his weight on him. Mark’s other hand went up to Renjun’s face, cupping his cheek and guiding him to look into the older’s eyes. 

He saw no disappointment, or anger, or any form of negativity. It awed him how the older had changed his mood within seconds. 

“It’ll make sense soon, okay? For now, just trust us. Can you do that for me?” Mark asked as kindly as he could. 

Renjun felt himself relax into the older’s touch as he slowly nodded. 

“I’ll try, Markiee.” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, starting to feel sleepy once again. He had no idea what time it was, but by the looks of the darkness outside, it was some dumb hour of the morning. 

With his eyes starting to close, Renjun completely missed the smirk spread across Mark’s lips. 

The older male really liked soft, sleepy Renjun. He couldn’t wait to brag about this moment to the others, as well as discussing what the younger was feeling. For now, he pushed the thought away. 

Instead, he rubbed the younger’s waist once again in comfort, before leaning closer to him. 

“Lay down now, kitten, you should go back to sleep...You’re okay now.” He said quietly and reassuringly. Even with the rain hitting against the window hard, Renjun heard the other. 

He nodded but didn’t move. Renjun rubbed at his eyes once more before moving Mark’s hand from his face so he could hold it with both of his own hands. 

“Aren’t you gonna sleep, Markie?” 

Mark sighed, sure that the boy being so soft and sweet, when seconds ago he was surely on the verge of a mental breakdown, was gonna be the death of him. 

“I’ll sleep once I’m sure you’re safe.” He answered and shifted his arm from around the younger’s waist to around his shoulders, using the action to bring him impossibly close to the older. He then pressed a firm kiss on the younger’s cheek, mentally cooing at the way Renjun’s face scrunched up cutely, then another kiss on his jawline, and then three kisses on his neck. The neck kisses earned Mark soft giggles from the younger, which in turn made him smile against Renjun’s neck proudly. 

He moved away right after, letting Renjun shift so he could lay down under his comfortable blanket. He sleepily smiled up at Mark. The two of them just stared at each other for a full minute. 

"Are you guys my boyfriends?" Renjun asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, kitten, we are. Remember; you belong to us, and we belong to you. Okay?” 

Renjun hummed just as Mark bent down to press a kiss onto his forehead. The younger mumbled a goodnight before his eyes shut close, missing Mark’s quiet goodnight. 


	6. All The Things I Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean to take so long im losing track of the days T_T  
> but i have chapter 7, and a bit of chapter 8,'s edits planned out and wow im actually changing quite a bit XD  
> anywhoo, pls forgive any editing mistakes! and i hope you like it!

Morning came too soon for Renjun. He was woken up by his phone buzzing; his alarm. His eyes opened and he squinted immediately. He was facing his window, and though the skies were full of grey clouds and light rain, it was still bright enough to irritate the young boy. Followed by that annoyance, all of the memories from the middle of the night came rushing back to him, which also had him realizing that someone was running their fingers through his hair. 

He turned around, ready to face Mark, only to find Donghyuck sitting where the other sat last night. The man was on his phone, writing something with one hand while running his fingers through Renjun’s hair with the other. 

When Donghyuck noticed the younger was awake, he put his phone away almost immediately. 

“Mornin,  _ darling _ . Sleep well?” He asked. 

Renjun mentally cursed the man for making him blush right after waking up. Donghyuck totally noticed his red face. A smirk, more teasing than Mark’s, appeared across his lips. 

Renjun nodded before asking in a quiet voice, “Where’s Markie?” 

Donghyuck’s expression dropped instantly and he stopped petting the younger’s head. Renjun used his arms to hoist himself up into a sitting position when he realized his mistake of asking about another man during their moment. 

“I just mean, he was here last night and suddenly he isn’t, I’m just a bit confused.” He explained. 

Donghyuck’s expression didn’t change as he answered. “He left early.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Renjun mumbled, looking down at the blanket, not sure what to say. 

Instead of finding something to say, he shuffled out of his blanket and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom to wash up. He did everything he needed to as quickly as he could, so Donghyuck wouldn’t be waiting outside. He also changed into clothes that he had hanging on the bathroom door hanger; a plain white shirt and light blue denim overalls. 

Compared to Donghyuck’s white button-up and black jeans, the outfit was casual and bright, but Renjun felt the need to be comfy. He even let his hair just fluff up instead of styling it in any way like Donghyuck. 

He was feeling a lot better than the night before, but he wasn’t sure how long that would last. He knew his outfits most times correlated with his emotions, so he chose to be safe and wear something casual instead of more dress-y outfits that had him feeling quite out of his comfort zone. 

Renjun left the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the day. 

He found Donghyuck leaning against the kitchen counter, frowning down at his phone. At the sound of the door opening, his head snapped up. 

“I have to go soon.” He stated. 

Renjun pouted at the thought of being left alone, and then realized he was becoming too dependent on others. That wasn’t a good sign.

For now though, he could ignore it. Like Mark said, he was okay. 

“Oh. But, I just got to see you.” He mumbled, but Donghyuck heard it. 

Donghyuck slid his phone into his pants pocket before crossing the small area to reach the younger. His hand immediately found the side of Renjun’s neck, like last time. He loved the feeling of the soft warmth of the younger beneath his touch, he found himself craving it since the last time they met. 

“I’ve been here longer, darling. We’ll get to spend more time together soon though, so don’t worry.” He was still a bit expressionless as he said this, which had Renjun pouting once again. 

“I’m sorry, Hyuckie, I didn’t mean to ask for Mark right when I woke up.” He apologized softly. 

Donghyuck hummed, clearly satisfied with not only the apology but also his very own nickname, before leaning in close, making the younger avoid eye contact. “You’re forgiven, darling. Make sure it doesn’t happen again.” With that, Donghyuck pressed his lips onto the younger’s. His free hand grabbed onto Renjun’s hip, Renjun himself grabbed onto Donghyuck’s shoulders as he lost himself in the kiss. Their lips started to move slowly, embracing each other. Donghyuck loved that the younger’s lips tasted like a mix of lavender and mint, (Renjun’s favourite lip balm), and Renjun loved how slowly yet passionately the older kissed him, he really seemed to be savouring the younger’s lips and it was driving Renjun crazy. 

They pulled away slowly, Renjun looked at the older from under his eyelashes, a pink tint to his cheeks. Donghyuck was different, his expression changed from cold to a satisfied smirk, his brown eyes captivating the younger even more, until Donghyuck had to look away to check the expensive watch on his wrist. The action reminded Renjun that the older had to leave. 

Donghyuck noticed the disappointed face on the smaller male and felt a mix of delight at the thought of Renjun not wanting him to leave and displeasure at the fact that he had to trouble the younger like that. He sighed. 

“Sorry, my darling Renjunnie, but I have to go. Duty calls.” Donghyuck said, pressing another kiss to the boy’s lips in hopes of cheering him up. 

It didn’t really work. 

“Can’t you just stay a little longer? Please, Hyuckie?” Renjun knew he was being selfish but he had come to love having someone around him, even if they weren’t talking or doing anything, the company was a great comfort for him. 

Donghyuck wrapped both his arms around the younger’s waist as he lowered his voice. “As much as I love hearing you beg for me to stay, darling, I have work to do.”

Renjun nodded a bit dejectedly, to which Donghyuck thought up something. 

“How about this, I’m free tomorrow so I’ll come and spend the night with you, alright?” 

Renjun thought about it, feeling oddly excited at the thought. He nodded. “That sounds good.” 

“Good. Now, will my darling Renjun smile for me before I leave?” Donghyuck asked. 

Renjun shyly looked into his eyes as a small smile spread across his lips. 

Donghyuck smirked, his eyes twinkling in delight. “I have to go now, eat something and get to work safely.” He slipped his arms off from the boy’s waist, not forgetting to tighten his hold briefly in reassurance that he’ll be back. 

Though before he could turn to head towards the door, Renjun, pretty quickly, grabbed the older’s arm to turn him back around, and pecked him on the lips. 

“Bye.” He mumbled, staring at the ground as his cheeks started turning even redder than before. 

Donghyuck bit his lip, staring at the smaller. “Oh, darling, we’re going to have  _ so much fun _ tomorrow.”

Renjun felt his knees go weak at the way the older had growled that sentence. 

He literally fell to the ground once the older had left. He wondered if the universe was out to get him or to bless him. 

Renjun spent the rest of the day at work, writing in his new notebook. He added things he understood about his boyfriends, how he’d describe each of them, and he also added what book characters he thought they’d be. He had to spend a lot of time on the last thing though, considering he knew so many book characters. He also made the decision to write those in pencil, in case he changed his mind about which character each of them would be. For an entertaining thought, he played around with the idea of who the boys would be from Twilight characters -Renjun couldn’t make up his mind and just ended up laughing at the thought, though he briefly wondered if Jeno would make a good Edward Cullen.

He also spent the next few hours day-dreaming about his boyfriends as customers came and went. He really only paid attention when it was nearly dark. 

Once the last customer had left, Renjun closed up shop and headed outside, sighing when he noticed that dark had fallen by that time. He was also a bit down because he missed the affections he had been getting from his boyfriends. He was surprised he had spent a whole day without them since he had become so used to one of their presence. It was slightly worrying, if he was being honest.

Buried in his loneliness, Renjun didn’t realize someone was walking his direction, which wasn’t too odd since there were still cars passing by the empty streets every few minutes, though all the stores around were closed. It was only when the person grabbed his arm did Renjun look up in surprise. 

The man who was holding onto him looked afraid, his wide eyes filled with worry and his shaking body only donned in a shirt and jeans in the cold autumn night. 

“Are you Huang Renjun?” The figure, who was no taller than Renjun, asked in a whisper. 

Renjun, oddly calm, narrowed his eyes. “Who’s asking?” 

The hold the man had on his arm tightened. “That does not matter at the moment, I’m just here to warn you.”

“Warn me about what?” Renjun questioned, confused. He found that he didn’t feel scared in the moment, just uncomfortable and curious. 

“ _ The dragons. _ ” He said in an even more quiet voice, looking around in fear as he did so. “They shouldn’t be trusted. Please listen to me and stay away from them,  _ please _ -”

The man was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat in a way to gain attention from behind Renjun. 

Renjun saw the man’s eyes shift to see who it was, and then felt him tense up. Renjun also turned his head to see who it was. 

“Oh shit.” The man mumbled, just as Renjun’s eyes widened in recognition. 

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wanna connect with me or ask me anything;  
> twitter: @bunnysbluebells  
> cc: curiouscat.qa/bunnysbluebells


End file.
